The objective of this project is to understand what the biological role of hyaluronic acid is in the vitreous and how the normal function of the surrounding tissues may depend on the integrity of the vitreous. A broad spectrum of biochemical, biophysical, morphological and cytological methods will be focused on the vitreous and its hyaluronic acid content. The specific objectives of this project are: 1. To explore the role of lysozyme in the vitreous and biologically important interactions between hyaluronic acid and cationic molecules similar to lysozyme. 2. To descrbe the regulatory role of vitreous hyaluronic acid on cells and on inflammation in the vitreous. 3. To study the hyaluronic acid metabolism in the vitreous and determine the transport of this molecule in and out of the vitreous. 4. To define how the human vitreous ages and the role of hyaluronic acid in this process.